The Men in Green
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: When Luigi went to bed, he didn't expect such a disturbing confrontation. "You can take a mask off a man, but what will that do?" Dark(ish) poem by Friend of Fawful.


_Ciao, my dear man in green_

 _Don't flee just yet_

 _I realize my appearance must be obscene,_

 _but I don't want you to forget:_

 _You can take a mask off a man,_

 _but what will that do?_

 _Silly plumber, there is no such span_

 _between him and you!_

 _Are you lost yet? Let me explain:_

 _he is you and you are him_

 _Hold your tongue and presumptions—abstain,_

 _I'm here not on a frivolous whim_

 _I realize you are in slumber, yet_

 _If you resist, this will persist and steal more night_

 _Please cooperate, my impatient pet,_

 _for it seems that like the dullest shadow, you are bright_

 _Cut me some slack, for I fear_

 _it's been so long since I've spoken..._

 _Never mind it, L my dear—_

 _or shall I say Luigi? The difference is token._

 _I, Dimentio, am here to—_

The lights flicked on with an audible click

to reveal a slouched Luigi at his desk—not in bed.

His hair used the pooling sweat to stick

to his wan temples and forehead

"Bro, what's wrong?" Mario asked in concern.

Luigi's eyes snapped open blue,

but soon became silver and stern

"It's nothing that should bother you!"

"What's-a that?" He pointed to the paper and pen,

for Luigi had written Dimentio's discourse,

a secret between the two men

and his twin had no right to take it by force!

"It's-a mine, leave-a me alone, please."

"I'm-a worried about-a you...are you sick?"

Brows furrowed, he gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze.

Luigi presented Mario's knee with a swift kick.

"I'm-a fine." Sir Jumpsalot didn't seem too bright.

Mario rubbed his own knee with a sigh,

disappointment clouded rage, "If you're-a sure you're alright…"

With that, he left without a goodbye.

Luigi collapsed to sleep once more

Prepared to face his greatest fear

But not before shutting and locking the door

He closed his eyes, each suppressing a tear.

 _Ah ha ha, so you're back I see…_

 _I seem to have lost my place_

 _Please, find it in your troubled heart to forgive me—_

 _oh, there's no need for that tragic face!_

 _There are things you must want to know_

 _I'll tell you if you will hear_

 _Think of me as your ally, your dear friend—not your foe_

 _Let me make your situation clear:_

 _You're not quite one person, you're but three._

 _Well, I suppose two of them are truly you…_

 _We're Luigi, Mr. L, and me!_

 _All in your mind having a sort of rendezvous._

 _Now, stay with me, here's the elusive part_

 _Mr. L and Luigi are one, fighting._

 _As you know, Dearest Nassy gave you a little zap...that was the start_

 _to your chance to be a friend of the lightning._

 _What? Did you not call yourself The Green Thunder?_

 _Pay attention! All was good and well._

 _It didn't take much to make such a sunder_

 _bringing timid Luigi out of his shell_

 _But what? That wasn't you?_

 _I can sense your disbelief._

 _Oh your skin has taken a pale hue,_

 _you're shaking like a rowdy autumn leaf!_

 _For far too long Luigi hid Mr. L away_

 _In favor of living in fear of the dark_

 _But with a little zap, Mr. L came to play;_

 _he was always there—he just needed a spark!_

 _So now "he" and "you" struggle for control_

 _Embrace Mr. L. The fight is futile like…_

 _A brawl between a rugged stallion and a foal._

 _He will give the final strike._

 _We are here until your final breath_

 _And even then, perhaps we won't part_

 _even after death,_

 _for I tell you, this is merely the start!_

Luigi awoke once more,

tears streaming down his cheeks.

Trembling from his very core,

he wiped his sadness' streaks.

The voice returned, stronger this time

he supposed it hadn't ceased

It romanticized hatred and crime

And then it seemed Mr. L was released!

Dimentio chucked with glee

And bestowed power upon Luigi's hands:

 _Hit Mario with it, you'll see_

 _With the Chaos Heart we'll rule all the lands_

 _Finally you'll be free…_

 _free from your own chains…_

 _And finally, once again, one from three,_

 _we'll release all of our pains!_

Luigi, or Mr. L, so it would seem,

raised his arms to Grambi's sky,

and released the power with his eye's glassy gleam

for it would be he who would die

Mario rushed in, door broken, to find

His brother slouched forwards once more

with a hole in his mind,

so Mario fell to the floor

His brother seemed to look back with baby-blue eyes

With no sign of fear or regret

At bringing his own demise

He didn't know he resisted Dimentio's abet...

And that was the end of the man in green

The coward, the theif, and the traitor too

It was the last they were seen

As far as Queen Jaydes knew


End file.
